Make Me a Sandwhich, Woman
by poetanddidntknowit34
Summary: Barty Crouch Jr. is running for his life through Malfoy Manor, Bellatrix Black hot on his heels in pursuit with rage in her eyes. What in the world did he do to her?


All was quiet on the grounds of Malfoy Manor, and the moon was casting a silver glow through the windows and onto the expensive carpet inside. The time was creeping closer and closer to midnight, and all the Death Eaters, having just moved in to the warm mansion for the winter months, were all in their respective rooms. The Dark Lord had requested silence for the rest of the night, so everyone had just gone to bed, rather than stay up and risk disturbing their master. Suddenly, though, a door at the end of the hallway burst open, and Barty Jr. ran out of his bedroom and into the hall; pulling on his pants as he went. Then, he tore down the hall with all the speed he could muster, "Barty!" Bellatrix Black screeched as she ran out of the bedroom, hot at his heels and a broom in hand, "Get back here! I am so going to kill you!"

Barty laughed and pitched himself faster down the hall. The black-haired witch pushed herself faster, but her black stilettos and silk robe were hindering her a bit; that, and the fact that Barty's legs were considerably longer than hers. As he ran down the extremely long hallway, Death Eaters popped their heads out of their rooms to see a shirtless Barty streak past, followed by Bella in stripper heels and a very short robe. The distance between the two eighteen year-olds was getting considerably larger, and when Barty hit the staircase, he didn't hesitate throwing himself side-saddle and sliding down the banister.

By now, most of the Manor had awoken and were hanging over the edge of the balcony to watch Barty slide down the rail like an action hero, and Bellatrix scrambling down the stairs, waving the broom high above her head. Barty hit the tile of the foyer, stumbled a little, and, still tired from the events of only a half-hour ago, resigned to let himself tumble to the floor. He was still laughing when he rolled over onto his back; just in time for Bella to place her foot in his chest, and align the bristles of the broom with his neck. Barty's brown eyes drifted up her bare leg to the hem of her robe, then yelped in pain as Bellatrix leaned forward and her stiletto dug into his chest. He shook his brown hair out of his face and smiled seductively, "Yes, dear?"

She narrowed her dark eyes and hissed, "You will never again order me to make you a sandwich."

Barty laughed and reached up to flick the hem of her robe, "Whatever you say, Bella."

She took her foot off his chest, "Good. Now, c'mon back to bed." She purposely spun fast so that the robe flared out around her like a dress right above Barty's face.

Eagerly, Barty sprung to his feet and chased Bella up the stairs. Everyone else was going back into their rooms, and Barty and Bella were met at the top of the staircase by Lucius Malfoy and his fiancée, Narcissa Black, "Honestly, Bella," Narcissa said, "Don't you have any innocence?" She gestured to the robe that Bellatrix had on.

"You don't want to know where that went," Bella smiled and kissed Barty on the jaw, before heading back into their room.

Narcissa just shook her head at her sister before turning to go back into her room. Lucius made to follow her, but got the door closed in his face, wiping the confident smile right from his lips, "God, I wish she would let me have her. I wish it were easier than what she's making it." He turned to Barty, "How did you get Bella so fast?"

Barty clapped Lucius on the shoulder and said, "Just chill. The Black Sisters all very different." Lucius sighed and nodded, and Barty took off jogging down the hall to where his lover was awaiting him. He paused in the doorway, however, turning to face Lucius. He smirked as Bella's slender arms snaked around him slowly from behind; one over his shoulder, and one around his waist. Then, he called down the hallway to his school foe, "Luckily for me, though, I've experienced all three." Then he slammed the door in Lucius's shocked face.


End file.
